Blood Oil
Blood Oils are collectables in Xenoblade Chronicles. They can be found in the Central Factory and Colony 6. They are said to run in Mechon veins. Location Central Factory - Blood Oils can be found in most areas of the Central Factory. The following locations have the highest spawn rate (15%) for Blood Oil: * 2F: northeast of Main Factory Gate; from the map, look for the hexagonal containers that form triangles. The spawn points are in the middle of each triangular formation. * 2F: in front of Central Warehouse Lift * 2F: northwest of Central Warehouse Lift; facing northwest, head straight for the two containers ahead. There is a spawn point there. * 2F: northwest of Central Warehouse Lift; facing west, look for the stairway and go up to the high platform. Go straight and head for the point that is exactly east of Central Tower Lift. There are a few Mechon guarding the area. * 2F: south of the Central Tower Lift; the spawn point is in front of the stairway area * 2F: northeast of the Central Tower Lift; one spawn point is up ahead (facing northeast) and the other is near the front of the stairway * 2F: Large Mechon Store; look for the H-shaped platform. The spawn point is located at the upper left area of the H. * 3F: northeast of Mechon Factory; the narrow passage in the vicinity of the water elemental ether gear * 3F: north of Face Maintenance Bay; the upper floor and the lower floor. The area is guarded by LV70 UM Magestic Mordred These are the second set of locations (15%): * GF: north of the Control Tower; the lower right corner of the high floor just above the water elemental ether gear * 1F: there is a spawn point ahead after boarding off the transporter * 2F: the upper platform that is south of Central Tower Lift; take the stairway to the top of the area * 2F: northwest of Central Warehouse Lift; facing west, look for the stairway and go up to the high platform. There is a spawn point ahead. * 2F: Main Factory Gate; look for the gap on the left * 2F: Large Mechon Store; in front of the three Mechon guarding the area * 3F: northwest of Mechon Factory; take the left route * 3F: in front of the Tower Boarding Gate * 3F: the sloping passage that leads to the Face Maintenance Bay * 3F: Face Maintenance Bay; upper area of the circular room * 3F: the large room northeast of Face Maintenance Bay; look for the upper area of the large arced platform at the lower floor. Also, inspect the steep platforms at both ends and the midpoint. Colony 6 - Top of the watchtower (southwest of the entrance of Colony 6). Special LV4 and after completing Mechonis core. The spawn rate is 15%, from 5 a.m. to 6 a.m. The following collectables can also be found in the same time and location: * Meaty Potato (22%) * Cable Mouse (16%) * Dew Beetle (13%) * Prism Centipede (12%) * Oil Fox (11%) * Glider Cockroach (10%) * Angel Engine X (1%) Colony 6 - Top of the watchtower (southwest of the entrance of Colony 6). Special LV4 and after completing Mechonis core. The spawn rate is 14%, from 6 a.m. to 5 p.m. The following collectables can also be found in the same time and location: * Black Styrene (18%) * White Styrene (17%) * Smoke Cylinder (15%) * Warrior Screw (12%) * Parts Noble (11%) * Leaf Coil (10%) * Sacred Panther (3%) Gifting Category:XC1 Nature Category:Central Factory Collection Category:Colony 6 Collectables